The present invention relates to a hammock for use in the outdoors, such as in the park or in the yard, and more particularly, to a swinging hammock made of netting, supported by support members and covered with a removable plate.
Swinging beds are known which are adapted to be attached to trees or poles. However, there are many problems with the prior art hammocks, that is, (1) the limited length of the known devices, which makes it difficult to connect the hammock between adjacent trees; (2) the prior art devices cannot be utilized where there are no supports; (3) it is difficult to block the sunshine in the maner of a beach parasol; and (4) the prior art devices do not have the alternate functions of a tent.